Scorpion à ma façon
by Pauline00
Summary: Une pincée de Waige, Un soupçon de Quintis, quelques grammes d'humour et de romance, Une cuillérée d'action et de rebondissements. Remuez. Vous obtenez une petite histoire de Scorpion à ma façon. A savourez sans modération ! :D
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre, de ma première fanfiction, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. Il y aura à priori 7 chapitres, mais ça peut changer (selon mon inspiration :) ). Je les posterai le plus régulièrement possible. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews (avis, conseils, ou des fautes que vous avez relevées) Ca fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que ça vous fasse sourire ! :D**

Chapitre 1 : "Un moment...gênant"

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à montrer le bout de leur nez, lorsque Paige arriva à 5h30 au garage. Elle venait de déposer Ralph à l'école, car il devait partir en voyage scolaire. Puis une fois son fils parti, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de revenir à son appartement, et elle avait décidé de venir directement au garage. Evidemment, comme elle s'y attendait, le garage était encore désert en cette heure très matinale, elle décida donc de finir sa nuit sur le canapé en cuir rouge abimé, situé derrière son bureau.

Elle n'avait fermé les yeux que depuis une demi-heure seulement, lorsqu'elle fut réveillée en sursaut par le grincement des marches de l'escalier menant à l'appartement de son patron. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Walter arriver en bas des marches, avec pour seul vêtement, une serviette de bain bleu nuit, nouée autour de la taille.

Sentant une présence, Walter leva les yeux et c'est là qu'il vit enfin sa collègue, pour le moins…bouche bée.

P-Paiige ! Que fais-tu là ?! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Dit Walter surpris de la voir déjà là.

Euh...je.. j'étais…hum enfin..euh. Bégaya Paige en cherchant ses mots, tellement elle était gênée de le voir ainsi vêtu.

Walter se demandait pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à s'exprimer, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était presque nu devant elle, ses joues virèrent alors instantanément au rouge.

Ah oui... euh, je suis désolé, c'est que je sors de ma douche et comme je pensais qu'il n'y avait encore personne, j'étais allé me chercher un verre de jus de fruit. Mais si j'avais su que tu étais ici, je me serais habillé avant de descendre. Répondit-il, visiblement aussi –voire plus- mal à l'aise qu'elle.

Oui oui ne t'en fais pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais déjà là. Je venais de déposer Ralph à l'école car il devait partir tôt avec sa classe, et après je n'ai pas eu le courage de rentrer chez moi, alors je suis venue ici finir ma nuit. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement afin de chasser l'envie de rire qui la prenait subitement en pensant à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Non non ne t'en fais pas ! Euh, du coup puisque tu es là, on peut déjeuner ensemble, mais si tu veux bien, je vais aller m'habiller avant. Proposa-t-il avant de monter dans sa chambre à toute vitesse, sans attendre la réponse de Paige, pour enfin se sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante.

Pendant que Walter finissait de se préparer, Paige prit l'initiative de préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle faisait cuire des œufs, elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et elle dut se l'avouer : elle aurait bien apprécié qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps là, devant ses yeux, avec sa serviette qui tombait sur ses hanches et ses magnifiques bouclettes noires emmêlées, dégoulinantes d'eau. Il était tellement…sexy ! Encore plus que d'habitude !

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et elle le vit debout, en train de la regarder.

Cette fois c'est toi qui m'a fait peur ! S'exclama la jeune femme en lui lançant un petit sourire.

Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu avais l'air d'être plongée dans une profonde réflexion. S'excusa Walter.

Oui en effet, j'étais en train de penser à...hum.. quelque chose. Répondit Paige, avec un sourire en coin. Vas-y, installe-toi, je vais presser des fruits. Tu préfères orange ou pamplemousse ?

Orange, s'il te plait. Répondit-il, surpris par tant de bonne humeur et d'enthousiasme de la part de sa collègue dès le matin.

A vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de partager son petit déjeuner avec quelqu'un. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était heureux que ce « quelqu'un », soit Paige. Petit à petit, avec le temps, Walter avec compris qu'elle était bien plus qu'une simple collègue, c'était une amie, une très bonne amie même, mais il refusait toujours d'admettre qu'un jour, ils puissent être plus que de simples amis. Cette idée qui, par moment lui effleurait l'esprit lorsqu'il la regardait, lui nouait l'estomac. Et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Lui, Walter O'brien, un homme avec un QI de 197, avait peur. Peur de ce sentiment nouveau qui lui retournait l'estomac, et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, qu'elle lui souriait ou qu'elle l'effleurait. Ce sentiment à qui il n'osait donner de nom, de peur de se retrouver face à une évidence qu'il ne saurait gérer. Toby avait pourtant bien essayé de l'aider en lui proposant de définir cela comme de « l'amour », mais Walter n'avait pas cru à cette théorie. Après tout, c'était irrationnel ! Il ne pouvait pas aimer tout simplement parce que son QE anormalement faible l'en empêchait ! Il s'était donc résolu à ranger ce problème sans réponse dans un coin de sa tête, en attendant d'obtenir un éclaircissement, qui viendrait un jour,… peut-être.

Après que Paige lui ait donné son verre et son assiette, ils s'assirent tous les deux côte à côte en parlant de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Toby et Happy arrivent à leur tour vers 8h.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent les deux jeunes gens attablés l'un à côté de l'autre dans la cuisine. C'est en voyant la stupéfaction sur le visage de ses deux collègues que Walter prit conscience des apparences qui pouvaient s'avérer trompeuses.

Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Paige est arrivée de bonne heure et... Commença à s'expliquer Walter avant d'être interrompu par le psy.

Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, tu n'as pas à te justifier, vous avez le droit d'avoir vos petits secrets. S'exclama Toby en leur lançant un clin d'œil, apparemment fier de lui et de sa remarque qui avait mis tout le monde mal à l'aise.

Boucle-la, doc ! Lui conseilla Happy en passant derrière lui.

Exaspérée par l'attitude de son ami, qui cherchait toujours à mettre Walter mal à l'aise, Paige expliqua la situation à Toby afin qu'il cesse ses insinuations qui avaient tendance à être pesantes.

Toby s'excusa, et sur cet entrefaite Sylvester arriva. Tous les membres de l'équipe Scorpion rejoignirent alors leurs bureaux respectifs afin de vaquer à leurs occupations.

La matinée se déroula ainsi paisiblement et sans incident majeur.

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je pense qu'on peut considérer ce chapitre comme une sorte d'introduction à ce qui va suivre par la suite. Dans les chapitres à venir il y aura un peu plus d'action (parce que y en avait pas beaucoup dans celui là !.. ;D) A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut à tous ! Je poste déjà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer ! :)**

 **/!\ Les chapitres se suivent /!\**

 **Bonne lecture ! (Et pardonnez moi le titre qui n'est pas extraordinaire, mais c'est pas facile d'en trouver un bien.. XD)**

Chapitre 2 : "Pas de cadeaux pour Noël ?!"

En début d'après midi, Paige annonça à l'équipe qu'elle sortait car, profitant de l'absence de Ralph, elle allait acheter ses cadeaux de noël. Elle proposa également aux génies présents dans la salle -c'est-à-dire Sly, Happy et Toby- de l'accompagner. Ils se regardèrent successivement et finalement ils déclinèrent l'invitation en prétextant des raisons plus bidon les unes que les autres. Mais Paige ne fut pas vraiment surprise de leurs réponses. En effet, elle savait que Sylvester haïssait la foule, alors s'il pouvait se passer de se rendre dans un supermarché plein d'adultes anxieux de trouver le cadeau de rêve pour leurs enfants, il n'hésitait pas une seconde. Quant à Toby et Happy, ils avaient d'autres projets, elle devait réparer pour la énième fois le moteur de sa moto et le psy avait prévu de tester le nouveau jeu vidéo qu'il venait de s'acheter.

Alors Paige n'insista pas plus, et monta à l'étage pour proposer l'invitation à Walter.

Elle frappa, puis n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entra.

Walter ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit à son bureau la tête entre les mains.

Oh Paige, oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir à un problème, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer. Lui répondit-il. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Euh...oui en effet, mais je vois que tu es très occupé, et je ne veux pas plus t'embêter.

Non non tu ne me déranges pas, qu'est ce que tu voulais ? Insista-t-il.

Eh bien, j'allais partir au magasin de jouets pour acheter les cadeaux de noël de Ralph tant qu'il n'est pas là, puis j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner, après tout, tu le comprends tellement bien, tu dois certainement savoir ce qui plairait à un petit génie de 11 ans. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais ne te sens pas obligé, d'accord ?

Tu as bien fait de me demander Paige, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu ais pensé à moi. Avoua-t-il, en lui lançant un de ses rares sourires. Et puis ça ne me fera pas de mal de sortir un peu le nez de mes ordinateurs.

Paige acquiesça et ils montèrent dans sa voiture. Tout en conduisant, elle pensa aux progrès que faisait 197. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais laissé son travail en plan pour sortir, elle était tellement fière de lui !

Alors qu'ils se garaient dans le parking sous-terrain, ils furent étonnés de voir autant de places libres, alors que Noël était dans seulement une semaine.

Suis-je la seule mère qui achète les cadeaux de son fils au dernier moment ? S'interrogea la jeune maman à haute voix.

Je ne pense pas. La plupart des gens font leurs emplettes en dernière minute, il y a donc beaucoup de monde et c'est une excuse pour faire vite, ce qui limite les achats et permet de ne pas dépenser excessivement de l'argent. C'est une sorte de frein. Répondit Walter perplexe, en fronçant les sourcils.

Hum, belle réflexion Walter, mais comment expliques-tu ce parking désert alors ? C'est contraire à ton explication. Lui fit-elle judicieusement remarquer, profitant de l'occasion -qui était trop belle- pour le piéger.

Je sais, et d'ailleurs c'est étrange, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Viens, on va voir. Dit-il en sautant de la voiture.

Paige eut un sourire en coin. Il trouvait toujours un problème, là où il n'y en avait pas. Mais c'était dans sa nature, elle l'avait compris et elle l'acceptait ainsi, on ne pouvait pas le changer et de toute façon elle ne le voulait pas. Elle suivit donc son génie sans discuter.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient pour entrer dans le magasin, les portes automatiques ne s'ouvrirent pas. Paige lut alors un papier qui avait été scotché sur la devanture.

 _« Nous informons notre aimable clientèle que nos magasins de jouets sont fermés jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. La cause : Nos usines de production sont à l'arrêt à cause d'un bug informatique et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de réapprovisionner nos rayons. Nos meilleurs techniciens font leur possible afin de rétablir la situation au plus vite, mais elle semble plutôt complexe. Ainsi il est préférable de vous prévenir : Il se peut que le magasin ne rouvre pas ses portes avant Noël. En espérant que vous comprendrez. Le directeur. »_

Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! Comment je vais faire ! Il faut à tout prix que Ralph ait un cadeau au pied du sapin le jour de Noël ! Paniqua Paige.

Ne t'en fais pas, Essaya de la rassurer son ami. Ralph s'en remettra ! Ce n'est pas grave s'il n'a pas de cadeau le jour-même.

Non tu ne comprends pas Walter, Noël est une fête très importante pour moi ! Je ne peux pas concevoir le fait que mon fils n'ait aucun cadeau à ouvrir le matin de Noël ! Lorsque j'étais serveuse, j'avais du mal à réunir assez d'argent mais je n'ai jamais baissé les bras et Ralph a toujours eu quelque chose le jour J ! S'exclama-t-elle. Alors maintenant, ce n'est pas un bug informatique qui va m'empêcher de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, une idée venait de lui traversait l'esprit…

Walter ! Il faut qu'on aille à cette usine et que tu remettes le circuit en route ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire dans les temps ! Je t'en prie ! Fais-le pour moi, ou du moins, pour Ralph et tous les enfants de la ville ! Le supplia-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sa première réaction fut d'abord de la surprise, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Paige tenait autant à ce qu'il fasse cela. Mais lorsqu'il vit à qu'elle point elle était désespérée il n'hésita pas longtemps, et il lui promit de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait. De toute façon, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. C'était la seule personne à qui il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce à cause de « ça ». « Ça » étant le nom qu'il avait momentanément donné au sentiment sans nom…

L'usine étant à deux pas du magasin, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils se présentèrent, et l'ingénieur en charge des réparations -qui avait déjà entendu parler de Walter et surtout de ses exploits- ne lui refusa pas son aide, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi un génie comme lui se préoccupait de cette petite affaire.

Walter, après s'être présenté auprès de l'équipe informaticienne, procéda à un examen des logiciels. Il eut vite fait de repérer le problème. Et il eut aussi vite fait de le résoudre.

Alors qu'il rangeait son ordinateur, un des informaticiens qui devait être proche de la cinquantaine et qui l'observait depuis un moment, vint lui parler.

Vous devez sacrément vouloir lui faire plaisir à votre gamin, pour venir ici exprès nous aider à réparer le circuit à temps. Dit-il sûr de lui.

Euh... ce n'est pas mon « gamin » comme vous dites. Répondit Walter, quelque peu surpris par les paroles de cet homme.

Oh oh, je vois… c'est le fils de votre petite amie et vous vouliez vous faire bien voir en tant que père de substitution. Dit-il en montrant Paige du doigt, alors qu'elle attendait à quelques mètres de là.

Voyant que cet homme semblait plus que têtu, le génie n'insista pas pour lui préciser que Paige n'était pas sa « petite amie », cela n'avait… aucune importance, après tout…

Vous inquiétez pas mon gars ! Continua-t-il. J'vous comprends, figurez vous que ma femme aussi a eu une gosse avant qu'on se rencontre, et au début c'était pas facile…

Alors que l'homme continuait à raconter sa vie, Walter commençait à s'impatienter, il prétexta un rendez vous urgent pour s'éclipser et rejoindre enfin Paige qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

Et voilà ! Tout est réparé, Ralph aura un cadeau le matin de Noël ! S'exclama Walter légèrement fier de lui.

Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Paige lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi.

Oh Walter je ne te remercierai jamais assez, je sais que tu ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi c'était si important pour moi, mais tu m'as quand même aidé. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Le remercia-t-elle sincèrement, en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Il rougit, et en guise de réponse, il lui rendit simplement son sourire, ne sachant que dire, car il était légèrement étourdi par la manière dont Paige l'avait remercié. De plus, il n'aimait pas vraiment le contact physique d'habitude, mais lorsque la jeune femme l'avait pris dans ses bras, cela ne l'avait pas déranger.. Et étrangement, il avait même trouvé ça plutôt agréable.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture, la maman de Ralph invita Walter à aller boire un café avant de rentrer au garage, histoire de le remercier. 197 eut beau dire à Paige que ce n'était pas la peine, elle insista tellement, qu'une fois encore, il ne put refuser.

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'essaierai de poster le plus vite possible la suite !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le troisième chapitre, comme les deux premiers, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je l'ai déjà dit, mais vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir, et m'encourage à continuer. Donc n'hésitez pas à en poster davantage ! :)**

 **Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :D**

Chapitre 3 : "Où sommes-nous ?!"

Alors que les deux jeunes gens sortaient du bar où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour prendre un café, ils virent une grosse berline noire s'arrêter devant eux.

Puis tout se passa très vite : deux hommes lancèrent des fumigènes, et sortirent du véhicule dans un nuage de fumée. Walter et Paige n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà les deux types leur plantaient une seringue dans le bras et les faisaient entrer de force à l'arrière du véhicule.

On les avait enfermés dans une chambre spacieuse mais étonnamment vide et froide, avec une grande fenêtre qui apportait beaucoup de lumière. Dans la pièce il y avait seulement un grand lit à baldaquin, et un évier.

Plusieurs heures après l'enlèvement, Walter se réveilla, avec un affreux mal de crâne.

Ouch ! Ma tête ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu nous injecter ! se demanda-t-il à voix basse en se redressant, pensant que Paige dormait encore.

Certainement une solution chloroformée qui nous a instantanément endormis. Répondit la jeune femme qui venait à l'instant de se réveiller et qui reprenait lentement ses esprits.

Walter acquiesça. Paige se leva alors et essaya de voir à travers la fenêtre quelque chose qui pourrait leur permettre de se faire une idée de l'endroit où ils étaient retenus.

Je vois seulement des palmiers, on est juste à la hauteur de leurs cimes, donc je pense qu'on est dans une tour ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je ne peux rien voir de plus, le trou est trop étroit ! Dit-elle en commençant à perdre patience devant l'inactivité de Walter qui restait assis sur le lit.

Walter ! Tu m'écoutes ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on a été kidnappés par une bande de tarés, qui nous ont enfermés dans cette immense pièce. On ne sait pas où on est et depuis combien de temps on est là, on ne sait pas qui sont ces hommes et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils nous veulent ! Alors toi et ton brillant cerveau, vous allez me faire le plaisir de chercher une solution ! Le supplia-t-elle, aux bords des larmes.

Lorsque le génie entendit la voix de Paige toute chevrotante, il comprit qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle, mais il était tétanisé, il ne savait pas comment la rassurer, puis tout d'un coup poussé par un élan nouveau, il lui souleva le menton pour l'encourager à le regarder dans les yeux, puis il lui attrapa ses mains. Elles étaient douces mais la façon dont elles tremblaient le frappa. Pour la rassurer, il câlina doucement le dos de ses mains avec ses pouces, plusieurs fois. Et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit le visage de Paige se détendre.

Ne t'en fais pas Paige. Lui dit-il tendrement. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, il se força à prendre ce ton, pour elle, pour la rassurer. Je te promets que l'on va sortir de là ! Malheureusement, on ne pourra pas y arriver tous seuls ! Il nous faut l'aide de l'équipe pour qu'ils nous aident à trouver l'identité de nos ravisseurs. Mais comment les contacter ? Se demanda-t-il.

Soudainement Paige eut une idée.

Mais bien sûr ! On n' a qu'à contacter le garage avec nos oreillettes ! Tout en disant ces mots elle cherchait au fond de sa poche. Bingo ! S'exclama-t-elle alors. Ils ont dû penser que c'était une boîte de bonbons et ils n'ont pas eu l'idée de nous la prendre.

Elle tendit alors une oreillette à son coéquipier et une fois que tous les deux furent équipés, ils essayèrent de contacter leurs amis.

 _Pendant ce temps, au garage c'était la panique…_

Sylvester, où en êtes-vous avec les caméras et la vidéo surveillance ?! S'exclama Cabe, impatient.

J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, mais la plaque du véhicule a été taguée, et avec les fumigènes, il est très difficile de donner une description des ravisseurs. Répondit Sly, qui avait du mal à cacher sa panique.

Bon alors essayez de repérer le véhicule sur d'autres caméras de la ville, avec un peu de chance on arrivera à avoir au moins une image du conducteur. Lui conseilla l'agent de la sécurité intérieure.

Cela faisait plus de 10 heures que leurs amis s'étaient fait enlever, mais les recherches n'avaient débuté que depuis 2 heures seulement, car ils n'avaient pas été alertés tout de suite. Ils avaient donc perdu un temps précieux et ils faisaient tout pour rattraper ce temps perdu.

Même si on ne distingue pas le visage des agresseurs à cause des fumigènes, on voit clairement qu'ils n'ont pas de cagoule ou de masque pour se cacher. Sly, repasse les images s'il te plait…. Là ! Regardez. Leurs gestes sont précis, ils n'ont pas peur, ils sont confiants et sûr d'eux, comme s' ils n'avaient pas conscience qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de…mal. Déclara Toby, le comportementaliste de Scorpion, après une analyse rapide des images. Je ne pense pas que ce soit des criminels, ou des tueurs en série fou.

Alors qu'il achevait son exposé, une porte claqua. Happy venait de rentrer. Elle avait été sur les lieux du kidnapping pour tenter de trouver des indices.

J'ai quelque chose. S'exclama-t-elle. Sur le bas côté de la route, j'ai trouvé des résidus de sable, pas du sable classique, mais du « fesh-fesh ». Le « fesh-fesh » est une terre fine comme de la farine et on le trouve seulement en Argentine. Les gars je peux vous assurer que nos hommes –ou au moins leur voiture- viennent d'Argentine, et il y a de grande chance pour qu'ils retournent dans ce pays maintenant qu'ils ont accompli leur « mission ». Expliqua Happy aux 3 garçons.

Beau travail Happy, même si on n'a aucune certitude, ça vaut le coût d'essayer, de toute façon, c'est notre seule piste alors au boulot ! Ordonna Cabe aux génies.

Ouah Happy bravo ! Applaudit Toby. Tu m'as impressionné, comment tu connaissais ce sable ?! Demanda-t-il, très fier de sa petite amie, comme toujours.

Oh je n'ai aucun mérite ! C'est mon père qui me l'a appris, ce sable est la hantise de tous les mécaniciens. Il s'infiltre partout, jusque sous le capot des voitures, et il étouffe le moteur en quelques minutes. Expliqua Happy, mal à l'aise de l'admiration dont Toby faisait preuve à son égard, devant tout le monde. Bon allez ! On se met au travail maintenant, d'accord !

L'équipe travaillait d'arrache pied, lorsque ils entendirent un grésillement. Sylvester fut le premier à réagir.

Le micro... euh non les oreillettes… venez tous ! C'est eux ! S'écria Sly.

« Allo, un, deux, un, deux ! Les gars vous me recevez ?! C'est Walter ! »

Oui Walter, on vous reçoit, comment allez-vous ?! Paige est avec vous ? Lui demanda Cabe à la fois inquiet pour ses amis mais également rassuré d'entendre la voix de son petit protégé.

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas ! On est ensemble, tout va bien… sauf qu'on est retenu, on ne sait où, par on ne sait qui ! »

Justement on a peut-être une piste, on pense que vous êtes retenus en Argentine !

Pas de réponse…

Oh non ! La communication s'est coupée, il ya un problème de réseau, ça va me prendre un moment à réparer ! Expliqua Sylvester, désespéré.

Bon, l'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient en vie. Dit Toby, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je vais t'aider Sly. Proposa Happy. On va les sortir de là !

 _Du côté de Paige et Walter…_

Allo ? Allo, allo ?...

Et m*rde ! S'énerva Walter. La connexion a planté !

Comment on va faire pour savoir où on est alors ?! S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont vite rétablir la connexion ! Expliqua le génie, en essayant de se calmer. Mais en attendant, j'ai peut être une idée pour savoir vers où nous sommes.

197 se dirigea vers l'évier, il se lança alors dans des explications que seul lui comprenait, mais qui l'aidait à se concentrer.

Les molécules d'eau subissent la force de Coriolis due à la rotation de la Terre sur elle-même, qui dévie les particules en mouvement sur la droite dans l'hémisphère nord et à gauche dans l'hémisphère sud. Le sens de l'écoulement de l'eau nous indiquera alors l'hémisphère dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Tout en expliquant cela, Walter ouvrir le robinet, et un filet d'eau se mit à couler.

Donc si je suis ta théorie, nous nous trouvons dans l'hémisphère sud, car l'eau s'écoule vers la gauche. S'exclama Paige, fier d'avoir compris les explications de son génie.

Exactement ! Bon je sais que ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup mais on pourra toujours en informer l'équipe pour les orienter plus précisément dans leurs recherches lorsqu'on pourra de nouveau leur parler.

Puis Walter et Paige s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit, épuisés par les évènements, et la maman de Ralph s'assoupit sur l'épaule du génie. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus que ça à faire : attendre ! Ils devaient attendre des nouvelles de l'équipe car sans elle ils étaient impuissants…

 _Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimée ! La suite arrive très prochainement ! A bientôt ! ;)_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey ! Je poste aujourd'hui le quatrième chapitre de ma fic, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ^^**

 **Et avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et surtout** **Danacarine** **,** **1** **,** **Tagada32** **,** **Julie2.0** **,** **Zoe** **,** **Anna808** **, et enfin** **juline** **, pour vos reviews. C'est vraiment encourageant, donc merciii ! :)**

 **Et maintenant, je ne vous fais pas languir davantage, et je vous souhaite une Chouette Lecture ! :D**

Chapitre 4 : "Des aveux chargés de regrets"

Cela faisait peut-être 2h00 que la connexion des oreillettes avait été coupée, lorsque Walter entendit un grésillement dans son oreille.

« Walter, Paige ! Vous m'entendez ?! demanda Sylvester. »

Le génie sursauta car il s'était assoupi.

Euh… Oui oui on est là. On s'était juste endormi. Répondit-il.

« Ok, les ravisseurs ne sont pas encore venus vous voir ? » Demanda Cabe.

Non pas encore, mais je pense que ça ne saurait tarder. Et au fait, tout à l'heure j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser le principe de l'écoulement de l'eau selon l'hémisphère pour en déduire que nous nous trouvons dans l'hémisphère sud. En Amérique latine je suppose donc. Ça peut peut-être vous aider. Expliqua Walter.

« Bonne idée ! Et cela confirme ma théorie car j'ai trouvé sur les lieux de votre enlèvement, du sable qui se trouvait sûrement sous les pneus de la voiture. C'est un sable typiquement argentin. » Confirma Happy. « Et j'ai vérifié les vols, i heures, un avion en provenance de Los Angeles a atterri à Cafayate, en Argentine. Vous vous trouvez certainement à proximité de cette ville »

Hum donc nous serions retenus en Argentine ?! C'est du beau travail Happy. Maintenant, il nous reste à trouver pourquoi. Déclara Paige.

Au même instant, une voix féminine se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Les gars, des gens arrivent, on enlève nos oreillettes pour pas se faire griller, on vous tient au courant dès qu'on peut. Chuchota alors Walter au reste de l'équipe.

« Très bien, faites attention à vous ! Nous on se débrouille pour prendre un avion jusqu'en Argentine, mais on n'est pas là avant ce soir. Il faudra que vous essayiez de gagner du temps. Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent, mieux vaut être sur ses gardes ! » Répondit Toby en préparant ses affaires pour partir.

Paige et Walter acquiescèrent, et ils entendirent alors des clés tourner dans la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme proche de la trentaine, très grande, avec de jolies formes et de longs cheveux bruns entra.

Bonjour monsieur O'Brien, je m'appelle Sofia Ramos, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance! Se présenta la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et que nous voulez-vous ?! Lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive, dédaignant la main qu'elle lui tendait pour la lui serrer.

Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, il faut juste que vous m'aidiez et tout se passera bien ! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau… Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Pourquoi ?! S'exclama Paige qui n'avait pas pris la parole jusqu'à présent mais qui fut énervée par la manière dont la jeune femme souriait à son ami.

Pour parler affaires. Mais vous pouvez rester ici si vous souhaitez. C'est avec Walter que je souhaite m'entretenir. Expliqua-t-elle, en sortant de la pièce, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder son interlocutrice.

Il n'en est pas question ! Je vous accompagne ! S'écria Paige, furieuse de la manière dont Sofia venait de lui parler.

Pour arriver au bureau de l'Argentine, les deux jeunes gens durent emprunter un escalier très étroit. Au vue du nombre de marches, Walter estima que leur chambre se trouvait à 7 mètres de haut.

Dans la pièce, Sofia les invita à s'asseoir sur un divan.

Ana ! Servez un verre de maté à ces gens, et apportez-leur quelques alfajores, ils doivent être affamés. Ordonna-t-elle à une domestique.

Le bureau était très spacieux et luxueux. Les couleurs étaient typiques des pays d'Amérique latine : De l'orange, du rouge, du jaune. Les plafonds étaient décorés de marbrures et de nombreuses œuvres d'arts ornaient les murs. Le mobilier semblait ancien, mais était tout de même en excellent état. Le bureau était en effet magnifiquement décoré de feuilles d'or.

Bon, est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter avec tout ce suspens et enfin savoir pourquoi vos hommes nous ont enlevés !? Demanda Walter, qui commençait à s'impatienter fortement.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour la manière, hum assez … brutale, avec laquelle je vous ai « convoqués », mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, car autrement vous auriez refusé de m'aider ! S'expliqua-t-elle confusément.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard.

Vous aidez pour quoi au juste ? Demanda Paige soudainement intriguée.

C'est une longue histoire… Un jour, alors que je travaillais à la bibliothèque nationale de Buenos Aires, j'ai pu consulter un document qui indiquait que la _Luftwaffe_ -l'armée de l'air nazie- avait survolé des sites reculés en Argentine, afin d'y aménager des refuges pour la hiérarchie nazie. Dans ces documents, il était question de mon grand-père, Pedro Ramos qui était à cette époque le bras droit du dirigeant du pays, il avait mis en place une politique semi-officielle pour accueillir les criminels de guerres européens, et il leur fournissait de faux passeports argentins ainsi qu'une fausse identité pour vivre tranquillement sans se cacher puisqu'en Europe tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient morts. A partir de ce jour, quand j'ai su ce qu'avait fait mon grand père, j'ai décidé de me consacrer à la recherche de ces dignitaires nazis, pour les arrêter, -même si la plupart sont déjà morts- et leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait. J'avais ainsi l'impression de m'excuser pour les actes de mon aïeul,… même si je sais qu'une vie ne sera pas suffisante pour réparer ses atroces erreurs… Finit d'expliquer Sofia avec les larmes aux yeux.

Oh ! J'imagine que c'est une histoire qui doit être dure à porter. Mais vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez ! Vous n'êtes en rien responsable des actes de votre grand-père. Dit Paige ne sachant quoi répondre de plus, face à ces aveux.

Oui en effet… vous avez raison. Mais je ne compte tout de même pas abandonner. Répondit Sofia, qui semblait reprendre de l'assurance. Surtout maintenant que j'ai récupéré cette villa qui me revenait de droit.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de ces hôtes, Sofia poursuivit.

J'ai appris que mon grand-père, qui était plutôt… parano, avait fait construire cette propriété afin de mettre à l'abri des documents officiels qui rassemblaient tous les noms des criminels qu'il avait aidés ainsi que les détails de leurs nouvelles identités. J'ai donc pris le premier avion à destination de Cafayate, et une fois ici, j'ai découvert un coffre-fort, sous ce qui fut sa chambre, et je suppose que les fameux documents se trouvent à l'intérieur. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas n'importe quel coffre -fort, puisqu'il a été fabriqué par un homme au QI de 170. Il était la seule personne en plus de mon grand-père à connaître le moyen d'ouvrir ce coffre, mais hélas il est mort d'une crise cardiaque peu de temps après le décès de mon grand-père… et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu lui demander de l'ouvrir avant. Expliqua la petite-fille de Pedro Ramos.

Suite à cet éclaircissement, Walter prit enfin la parole, et répondit à Sofia.

Hum…je vois. Vous avez donc besoin de mon aide pour ouvrir ce coffre. Mais pourquoi accepterais-je de vous aidez, ça ne me concerne pas, et de toute façon, ils sont certainement tous morts. Rappela le génie.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, ce fut Paige qui lui répondit.

Walter ! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ! Mets-toi à sa place, elle porte un terrible fardeau ! Elle est la petite-fille d'un homme qui a protégé des criminels de guerre nazis, mais elle n'y est pour rien, et elle essaye simplement de rétablir les choses du mieux qu'elle peut. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'aider ! S'écria la jeune femme après l'avoir pris à part.

Mais Paige ! Elle et ses hommes nous ont kidnappés ! On ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé tout de même ! S'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix.

Elle était désespérée Walter !

Après réflexion, il souffla et lui répondit plus calmement.

Excuse-moi. Tu as raison Paige, comme toujours, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, je vais aider cette femme, et on pourra rentrer chez nous !

Ils revinrent alors s'asseoir.

Excusez-moi Sofia, bien sûr que je vais ouvrir ce coffre ! Si un homme au QI de 170 l'a fermé, je réussirais facilement à l'ouvrir avec mes 197 de QI ! Déclara Walter qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour rappeler son intelligence.

Très bien, je vous remercie. Répondit simplement Sofia avant de les inviter à la suivre jusqu'au fameux coffre.

Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrai, je vais passer un coup de fil à l'équipe pour tout leur expliquer, et euh … pouvez-vous nous rendre nos portables ? Demanda Paige.

Oui bien sûr ! Dit Sofia en les leur tendant.

Et ils se séparèrent.

 _Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos aviiiis ! ;)_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey ! Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Me voilà de retour après deux semaines 1/2 d'abscence, car je suis partie en vacances un peu plus longtemps que prévu !**

 **Donc je poste ENFIN la suite ^^, (si vous ne vous rappelez pas tout à fait de l'histoire, je vous conseille de jeter un coup de d'œil aux précédents chapitres) :)**

 **Encore une fois, merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et n'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait super super plaisir ! :D**

 **Ps: pardon pour l'attente ;)**

Chapitre 5 : "Tout va bien !.. Ou pas.."

Cela faisait près de 10 min que Paige essayait de joindre l'équipe. Mais en vain. Elle pensa alors qu'ils devaient déjà être dans l'avion et elle leur laissa à chacun un message sur leur répondeur où elle expliquait toute la situation pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent plus longtemps.

Après ceci fait, elle rejoignit Walter et Sofia au coffre-fort.

Tu t'en sors Walter ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il était agenouillé devant le boitier de commande.

Mmh oui, c'est en effet assez complexe comme installation mais je devrais y arriver sans problème. Sofia pouvez- vous me prêter un ordinateur ?

Euh.. un ordinateur… oui je vous en apporte un tout de suite. Dit-elle en partant en chercher un.

Alors que Sofia venait se placer à côté de Paige, Walter alluma l'ordinateur et il rentra de nombreuses lignes de codes qui paraissaient semblables à du chinois aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes assises derrière lui.

Que fait-il ? Murmura l'Argentine à Paige.

Ah bien il résout un problème ! S'exclama cette dernière également à voix basse.

Alors qu'elle achevait sa phrase, un « clic » se fit entendre. Les trois jeunes gens levèrent les yeux au moment où la lourde porte blindée du coffre s'ouvrit. Sofia se précipita alors à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. A sa grande surprise, le coffre contenait seulement des tableaux.

Ce sont sûrement des œuvres qui ont été volées pendant la guerre par les nazis. Ces derniers ont dû les offrir à mon grand-père en signe de remerciement. Répondit Sofia aux interrogations muettes des deux membres de Scorpion, qui par la suite, acquiescèrent.

Alors que chacun réfléchissaient de son côté à l'endroit où les documents pouvaient avoir été cachés, la porte se referma derrière eux dans un bruit assourdissant. Le génie se précipita alors pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur mais il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une commande à actionner pour ne pas que cette dernière se referme, et il ne l'avait pas vue, il n'y avait donc hélas rien à faire. Ils étaient tous les trois bloqués. Et seule une personne de l'extérieur pourrait les sortir de là.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, pendant que Walter expliquait aux deux femmes la situation, des gaz provenant des grilles d'aération s'infiltrèrent dans la salle. Ils n'eurent qu'un instant pour comprendre que la pièce était piégée en cas d'intrusion et ils s'étalèrent au sol, inanimés.

 _Pendant ce temps, du côté du reste de l'équipe, c'est la panique. Ils ne sont toujours pas au courant de la situation puisque leurs téléphones étaient éteints dans l'avion et ils ne savent pas où se rendre une fois arrivés à Cafayate._

Comment on s'organise ?! Demanda Cabe.

« Vous n'avez qu'à demander aux habitants s'ils ont des informations.» Proposa Sylvester à travers les oreillettes, car il était resté au garage.

Oui bonne idée Sly ! S'exclama Toby en se dirigeant vers une vieille dame qui était assise sur un banc. _Por favor senora, busco una villa con una torre y muchos palmeras (*)_. Demanda-t-il avec un piètre accent espagnol.

Elle le regarda d'un air à la fois surpris et amusé, et répondit en montrant une direction du doigt.

Si, la casa de la senora Ramos. _2 kilometros por aqui (*)_.

L'équipe la remercia chaleureusement et se mit en route.

Arrivés à proximité de la villa, les trois collègues furent surpris de trouver une cour vide, et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent un peu plus encore, ils furent étonnés de constater que la demeure n'était pas surveillée par des gardes, et qu'ils pouvaient entrer par la baie vitrée entre-ouverte sans problème. Ils firent rapidement le tour des pièces sans voir personne, puis arrivèrent à la chambre où leurs amis avaient été retenus - du moins c'est ce qu'ils déduisirent en voyant la veste de Paige gisant sur le lit – mais hélas il n'y avait toujours personne.

Alors que les deux garçons cherchaient des indices dans la pièce, Happy, qui avait continué l'inspection de la maison, découvrit la chambre de Sofia, et par la même occasion la trappe menant au coffre, encore ouverte.

Toby et Cabe la rejoignirent avant d'emprunter prudemment l'échelle menant au coffre-fort.

Là ! Regardez ! Un ordinateur est branché aux boitiers de commande de ce coffre. Et… il y a la montre de Walter à côté ! S'exclama l'agent de la sécurité intérieure.

Ils doivent être enfermés à l'intérieur, je ne vois que cette probabilité. Conclut le comportementaliste de l'équipe, visiblement inquiet pour ses amis.

De son côté, Happy alluma son téléphone afin d'ouvrir l'application de la lampe torche, ce qui leur permettrait de mieux y voir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit les nombreux appels manqués de Paige.

Et les gars ! J'ai un message de Paige ! Dit Happy en leur faisant signe de se taire pour mieux écouter.

Et alors tout s'éclaircit. Elle expliqua à ses collègues ce que la maman de Ralph venait de lui dire afin de les rassurer.

Ainsi ils ne sont pas en danger ! S'exclama Cabe manifestement soulagé.

Oui, on dirait bi… Répondit Toby, qui ne finit pas sa phrase, alors qu'il détournait son attention vers une petite grille située à droite de la porte du coffre.

Il s'avança prêt de cette dernière. Et la retira du premier coup. Il découvrit alors des bonbonnes de gaz. Il déchira l'une des étiquettes et l'approcha de la lampe torche.

Les amis, on a un léger souci. Déclara-t-il soudainement au reste de l'équipe.

Qu'est c'qu'il se passe doc ?! S'exclama sa compagne.

Eh bien, les bonbonnes que vous voyez, sont reliées à une conduite d'aération donnant à l'intérieur du coffre. Elles contiennent un gaz fait à partir d'une solution chloroformée… Expliqua-t-il avant d'être coupé par Sylvester.

Et alors ! S'écria ce dernier. C'est juste du chloroforme, on n'a qu'à attendre qu'ils se réveillent, et Walter nous dira comment les sortir de là.

Non Sly. Selon l'étiquette, ce n'est pas un simple gaz qui t'endort. C'est une solution plus élaborée qui contient également une sorte de poison obtenu à partir d'une baie que l'on ne trouve qu'en Amérique latine. La baie d' « açaï ».

Oh mince ! Je parie que c'est la baie d'açaï rouge et pas la noire! S'exclama Sylvester, prenant conscience du problème.

Oui en effet. La rouge. Une des baies les plus toxiques du monde ! Répondit Toby.

Qu.. ? Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont été empoisonnés ?! Demanda Cabe.

Non, pour l'instant, ils sont seulement endormis. Le chloroforme fait son effet en premier, mais lorsqu'il n'y en aura plus, le poison des baies s'infiltrera dans leurs poumons, et ce ne sera alors plus qu'une question de minute avant qu'ils ne meurent asphyxiés ! Finit d'expliquer Toby.

On ne peut pas retirer ces bouteilles ? Proposa Cabe qui cherchait une solution.

Oui j'y avais pensé, mais elles sont soudées. Il nous faudrait du matériel spécial, mais on n'a pas le temps d'aller en chercher ! S'exclama le comportementaliste.

Combien de temps il nous reste selon toi, pour les sortir de là ? Lui demanda Happy, elle aussi inquiète même si elle ne le montrait pas.

C'est pas moi le pro des maths, mais au vu du volume des bouteilles de gaz, et si j'en crois la composition du mélange, écrite sur l'étiquette, je dirais… qu'il n'y aura plus de chloroforme dans 9 minutes. Estima rapidement le docteur de l'équipe.

Ok ! Donc on a moins de 10 minutes pour les sortir de ce p*t*n de coffre. S'écria Cabe. Au boulot les génies !

 _(*) "S'il vous plait madame, nous cherchons une villa avec une tour et beaucoup de palmiers" et "Oui, 2 kilomètres par là"_

 **Et voilà ! En espérant, comme toujours, que vous avez aimé et à bientôt pour la suite ! ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé le 5ème chapitre, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de commentaires (aucun enfaite) Donc je voulais juste vous rappelez qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à me donner votre avis, ça ne prend pas longtemps, et ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D**

 **Voilà voilà, donc maintenant que je vous ai dis ça, je ne vous fait pas attendre d'avantage. En espérant du fond du cœur, que vous aimez toujours, et n'hésitez pas à relire les chapitres précédents en cas de trous de mémoires... ;)**

Chapitre 6 : "Fais attention !... S'il te plait"

Ok les gars, on ne panique pas ! J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Happy qui fut la première à réagir aux mots de Cabe.

Sylvester ! Tu m'entends ?!... Bon écoute, si Walter a réussi à ouvrir cette foutue porte avec un simple ordinateur, on va y arriver nous aussi. Je vais te décrire ce que je vois sur l'écran, et tu vas essayer de me guider, Ok ?! Lui proposa Happy à travers les oreillettes.

« Oui Ok… Je vais essayer ! »

Très bien, bon alors, l'ordi est branché avec une sorte de câble au boitier de commande du coffre. Sur l'écran, y a des lignes de codes, je te les envoie en photos.

« C'est bon j'ai reçu ! hum... ok ! Fait ce que je te dis au fur et à mesure»

Pendant un moment, Sylvester dicta à sa collègue des instructions, qu'elle suivit à la lettre.

« Normalement maintenant, si tu appuies sur la touche Entrée, vous devriez entendre un déclic et vous pourrez ouvrir la porte manuellement avec la poignée. »

D'accord, alors 1, 2, et… 3. Compta Happy en appuyant sur la touche.

Ils attendirent, mais rien ne se passa.

Mais j'ai fait tout ce que tu me disais ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sylvester ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! S'exclama Cabe.

« Mais je…je ne s-sais pas ! Tout était bien…à moins que… Oh non ! Je pense qu'une sécurité s'est enclenchée lorsque la porte s'est refermée, afin qu'on ne puisse pas ouvrir la porte tant que le gaz n'a pas fini de faire son effet ! » S'écria Sylvester en hurlant de panique.

Donc on est impuissant ! Conclut Toby qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Et M**DE ! Cria Cabe, qui pour se défouler, donna un coup de poing d'une extrême violence au boitier, qui s'ouvrit.

« C'était quoi se bruit ?! » Demanda Sly.

Cabe qui passe ses nerfs sur le boitier. Répondit simplement Toby.

« Et il s'est ouvert ?! »

Non non t'inquiète il s'est pas fait mal !

« Non ! Pas Cabe ! Le boitier ! Est-ce qu'il s'est ouvert ?! »

Ah oui bien sur ! Suis-je bête ! S'esclaffa Toby qui trouvait quand même l'envie de rire, malgré la situation critique.

Toby ! Ça va pas ! S'écria Happy en lui donnant une tape sur la tête pour le calmer.

« Bon est-ce que quelqu'un peut me répondre ! » S'impatienta Sylvester.

Excuse-le Sly ! Et pour te répondre, oui le boitier s'est ouv…

Happy ne finit pas sa phrase, car elle venait de réaliser où Sylvester voulait en venir.

Mais bien sûr ! On peut couper les fils maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui mais le bon fil ! Et dépêche-toi parce qu'il ne nous reste que 66 secondes… plus que 65, maintenant ! Vite ! »

Oui, t'inquiète pas ! Je gère !

Et sans attendre l'avis de ses amis, Happy, le prodige de la mécanique coupa le fil vert. Et elle fit bien car la porte s'ouvrit instantanément.

Ouah Happy bravo ! S'exclama Toby. Bon maintenant il faut vite les sortir de là ! Cabe ! Couvrez-vous le nez avec un mouchoir et respirez le moins possible, on va entrer la dedans. Happy ! Quand tout le monde est sorti, tu refermes bien la porte derrière nous ! OK ?!

Les deux garçons entrèrent et eurent vite fait d'évacuer leurs amis ainsi que Sofia du coffre. Happy referma la porte derrière eux, et ils allongèrent les trois jeunes gens sur le sol. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, Walter se réveilla le premier et il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

« Oula ! Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de chloroforme pour la journée ! S'exclama-t-il en esquissant un semblant de sourire ce qui rassura ses amis sur sa santé.

Puis vint le tour de Sofia, et enfin de Paige de se réveiller.

Le petit groupe remonta alors dans la maison. Et une fois que tout le monde eut repris ses esprits, Toby raconta comment ils les avaient sortis de là, en soulignant le fait que c'était grâce à lui et son « brillantissime » cerveau, qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils allaient être empoisonnés.

Docteur Curtis ! Je vous dois la vie ! Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier ! S'exclama Sofia, dans un battement de cils et avec son plus beau sourire.

Oh mais je vous en prie, je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! Lui répondit-il héroïquement, en souriant, car il était flatté.

Mais son sourire fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir d'Happy. Il se promit alors de s'excuser au près de sa bien aimée le plutôt possible, car il devait avouer, que son regard lui faisait…froid dans le dos.

Et sur ces entrefaites, Paige prit la parole.

Bon, les amis ! C'est pas tout, mais dois-je vous rappeler, qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé les fameux documents du grand-père de Sofia. S'exclama-t-elle en posant son verre sur la table.

Oui tu as raison, on ne va pas partir d'ici tant qu'on ne les a pas trouvés. On a une promesse à tenir. Lui répondit Walter en se levant, bien décidé à redescendre au coffre pour les chercher.

Vous ne pouvez pas y aller maintenant, il y a encore du gaz ! Lui rappela Cabe.

Oui je sais, mais si je mets un morceau de tissu sur mon visage, je serai protéger, et de toute façon je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Ah bon ? Tu sais où les documents se trouvent ? Demanda Paige, intriguée.

Oui, avant qu'on ne s'évanouisse, j'ai remarqué qu'au fond du coffre, il y avait un tableau accroché au mur, cela m'a semblé bizarre étant donné que toutes les autres œuvres étaient entreposées dans les étagères mais je n'y ai pas prêté plus attention sur le moment. Mais maintenant en y repensant, ce tableau ne doit pas être là par hasard. Et je suis certain que ce que nous cherchons se trouve derrière.

Et après avoir prononcé ces mots, Walter fila. Paige se leva d'un bond pour le suivre.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque cette dernière cria.

Walter ! Attends !

Il se retourna aussitôt, surpris. Et là jeune femme fut soudainement embarrassée.

Euh… je… je voulais juste te dire… Bredouilla-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Eh bien… Fais attention à toi. Finit-elle en retrouvant son courage et elle lui tendit son foulard rouge bordeaux, afin que celui-ci se protège du gaz.

Toujours avec surprise, Walter leva sa main pour attraper le tissu que Paige lui tendait, en lui souriant pour essayer de se faire le plus rassurant possible. Lorsqu'il le lui prit des mains, il lui effleura les doigts. Et bien que ce contact fut presque imperceptible, ils le ressentirent tous les deux au plus profond d'eux.

Ne t'inquiète pas Paige, fais- moi confiance, je vais être prudent. Je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes Souffla-il enfin pour chasser la soudaine angoisse qui le saisissait, alors qu'il prenait conscience de la proximité entre lui et sa collègue.

D'accord, je t'attends ici. Murmura Paige en reculant le plus loin possible de la porte.

Cette dernière n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, que déjà, Walter ressortait triomphant, avec les fameux papiers dans la main et il referma la porte du coffre derrière lui.

Tu vois. Dit-il à voix basse, en s'avançant vers Paige, après avoir retiré le foulard. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter ! Je fais attention !

Oui je sais Walter. Mais c'est mon boulot de te le rappeler ! Fit-elle aussi à voix basse, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Walter, gêné par ce silence, reprit la parole en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Euh, beh… euh… C'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on ramène ces documents à Sofia, pour qu'on puisse rentrer au garage.

Oui tu as raison, on va remonter parce que sinon on va encore avoir droit aux remarques désobligeantes de Toby. Acquiesça-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Et les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent le reste de Scorpion et Sofia. Ils donnèrent à cette dernière les documents que Walter avait été cherchés, et elle ne manqua pas de remercier chaleureusement chaque membre de l'équipe pour l'aide précieuse qu'ils lui avaient apportée, en insistant sur le fait que c'était très important pour elle et qu'elle s'excusait sincèrement de les avoir « convoqué » de cette manière.

Puis, sur ces entrefaites, les génies, Paige et Cabe, se rendirent à l'aéroport pour prendre le premier avion à destination de L.A.

 **Et voilààààà ! C'est fini ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, que...blablabla...**

 **Noooon je plaisante ! Il reste encore un chapitre avant de clôre cette histoire. Je le posterais certainement dans la semaine. En attendant, je vous fais des bisous, et... MERCI D'AVOIR LU JUSQU'ICI ! ^^**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hey ! Voilà comme promis le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, qui fera office d'épilogue. ^^**

 **Je vous préviens, il est assez "simple" par rapport aux autres, enfaite... je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration pour le "final". Enfin bref, maintenant c'est écrit ! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! :D**

 **PS : Pardonnez le titre qui manque... euh... d'originalité.**

 **Chapitre 7** **:** "Epilogue"

Après quelques heures de vols, l'équipe Scorpion était enfin de retour au garage.

Je viens d'avoir Sofia Ramos au téléphone, elle a appelé un de ses contacts au gouvernement argentin, en lui expliquant toute l'affaire. Il lui a promis qu'ils allaient prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires afin de retrouver les personnes dont le nom était inscrit sur la liste. Informa l'équipe de Cabe.

Tout est bien, qui finit bien ! Déclara Toby en s'étirant.

Oui c'est certain, et d'ailleurs, elle m'a demandé de vous remercier encore une fois pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Finit Cabe.

Eh bien de tout façon on n'avait pas vraiment le choix parce q… Walter ne termina pas sa phrase, car il venait de croiser le regard noir de Paige. Euh… enfin, ce que j-je veux di-ire c'est… que c'était tout à fait normal d'aider cette jeune femme, et qu'encore une fois on a fait du bon boulot les gars ! S'exclama le jeune homme, avec le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de s'être rattrapé à temps, et ainsi d'échapper aux foudres de Paige.

Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi j'suis claquée, je rentre chez moi ! A demain ! Dit Happy en prenant son sac et ses clés de moto.

Ouais moi aussi. Tu me déposes chez moi ? Demanda Toby à cette dernière, en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de sortir du garage pour la suivre.

Puis après le départ de ces jeunes gens, Cabe partit à son tour, suivi de Sylvester quelques minutes après. Comme d'habitude Paige resta un peu plus tard que ses collègues afin de remplir la paperasse accumulée sur son bureau. Walter qui travaillait également à son bureau, le remarqua.

Paige ?

Hum ?! Répondit-elle en levant le nez des papiers.

Euh... Il est tard. Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer chez toi et tu finiras tout ça demain. Ça ne presse pas. Lui proposa-t-il.

Oui merci Walter, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bientôt partir.

Alors qu'elle achevait sa phrase, un « ding » provenant de son portable, retentit. C'était une alarme lui rappelant quelque chose. Elle s'excusa auprès de son collègue et alluma son téléphone.

Oh non ! Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement alors qu'elle regardait son écran.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Walter surpris par Paige.

Ma cousine, Stacy, est photographe. Et ce soir, c'était le vernissage de son exposition. Je lui ai promis que j'irai car je sais que c'est très important pour elle, mais c'est dans 25 minutes !

Et alors ? Tu as largement le temps ! Relativisa Walter, qui était rassuré car il pensait que c'était quelque chose de plus grave.

Non non ! Je ne serai jamais à l'heure, c'est à l'autre bout de la ville ! En plus, il faut que je rentre chez moi pour me changer, et… je ne peux pas arriver les mains vides, il faut que je lui apporte des fleurs ! Lui répondit-elle, exaspérée par la façon qu'avait son ami de tout relativiser.

Devant la panique de Paige, le jeune homme était déstabilisé. Il réfléchit au moyen de lui venir en aide, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire... ou faire.

Euh…, bon alors euh…, on peut prendre ma voiture, car elle est plus rapide que la tienne. Je peux te déposer chez toi, et le temps que tu te prépares… je pourrais… acheter les fleurs. Enfin si tu veux, bien sûr ! Proposa-t-il enfin, non sans peine.

Oh Walt ! Tu accepterais de faire ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres car elle n'en revenait pas.

Euh… oui bien sûr ! Après tout c'est normal de s'entraider entre amis ! Et je sais que tu ferais la même chose pour moi.

Elle acquiesça en lui prenant une main.

Merci Walter ! Murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

T-Tu me remercieras plus tard, parce que… à ce rythme-là, tu vas vraiment être en retard, et là je ne pourrais plus rien y faire. Dit-il d'une voix plus dure que ce qu'il voulait, en retirant sa main de celles de Paige.

Oui, t'as raison. Ria cette dernière, en attrapant son sac à main.

Walter venait de déposer son amie chez elle pour qu'elle se prépare, et il se dirigeait maintenant vers le fleuriste le plus près. Il était légèrement inquiet, car il n'avait jamais acheté de fleurs à qui que ce soit de sa vie. Mais ce qui le rassurait, c'est que Paige lui avait donné des consignes bien précises, ainsi, il avait peu de chance de faire le mauvais choix.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la petite boutique, une femme d'un certain âge l'accueillit.

Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

Oui sûrement puisque vous travaillez ici. Répondit-il en désignant son tablier d'un mouvement de tête.

La fleuriste lui sourit, amusée par ses paroles.

Je voudrais un bouquet de fleurs. Dit-il

Hum oui je me doute,… Quel genre ? Demanda la femme, toujours souriante.

Walter sortit alors la note de Paige et la lui tendit.

 _« Pas de Lys, Stacy y est allergique. Pas de jaune, elle n'aime pas cette couleur. Et pas de Tulipe, elle n'aime pas l'odeur. »_

Hum… c'est très précis. Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut. Elle se dirigea dans le fond de la boutique et en revint avec un splendide bouquet de roses blanches. Simple et élégant, je pense que c'est ce qu'il vous conviendra le mieux. Dit-elle.

Walter après avoir payé, retourna à l'appartement de Paige. Comme elle n'arrivait pas, il décida de monter la chercher, car le vernissage commençait dans 10 minutes. Il frappa, et elle vint lui ouvrir.

Oh Walter, j'étais justement en train de t'appeler pour te dire de ne pas acheter les fleurs car je viens de me rendre compte que le vernissage n'est pas ce soir… mais la semaine prochaine. S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Je suis vraiment navrée ! Je me suis trompée de jour ! Je t'ai fait te déplacer pour rien !

Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. Dit Walter en guise de réponse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire Ça aurait été une autre personne, il se serait peut-être énervé. Mais voilà… C'était Paige. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Pas du tout. Ça le faisait simplement sourire.

Alors qu'il souriait bêtement, il se souvint qu'il tenait toujours le bouquet dans ses mains.

Tiens. Dit-il timidement, en le lui tendant. Je n'en ai pas besoin du coup… Il toussota pour se racler la gorge. Et… je crois savoir que tu aimes bien les fleurs.

Paige lui sourit en le prenant dans ses mains, et elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue. Comme elle sentait ces joues s'enflammaient alors qu'il la fixait, elle lui attrapa la main pour le pousser à entrer et ainsi faire diversion.

Entre ! Ne reste pas sur le seuil de la porte ! Je vais t'offrir à boire, c'est la moindre des choses, après ce que tu as fait pour moi… Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon, suivie de Walter qui s'assit sur un fauteuil, légèrement intimidé.

Ralph n'est pas là ? Demanda ce dernier.

Mais Walter ! Tu sais bien qu'il est en sortie avec sa classe. Rappela la jeune maman toujours en souriant. Il rentre demain soir.

Hum oui c'est vrai ! Suis-je bête ! Déclara-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Paige éclata alors de rire. Il faut dire que sortant de la bouche d'un génie, cette expression était pour le moins… amusante !

La soirée se déroula par la suite dans la bonne humeur. Sans le vouloir Walter faisait beaucoup rire Paige, il était au début intimidé, puis au fur et à mesure de la soirée, -et après quelques verres de vin-il se détendit. Il était près de minuit lorsqu'il annonça qu'il allait rentrer chez lui.

Non, tu ne vas pas prendre le volant maintenant Walter. Tu as bu de l'alcool, et en plus tu es fatigué ! Tu n'as qu'à rester dormir chez moi, je te prête mon lit. C'est plus prudent. Proposa-t-elle. Puis demain tu me ramèneras au garage, parce que je te rappelle que ma voiture y est toujours.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse, il accepta.

Oui c'est vrai que c'est plus prudent…Par contre, je ne veux pas te déranger, je vais rester ici, sur le canapé. Je serai très bien !

Après lui avoir apporté une couverture, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, et alla se coucher.

Elle tarda à s'endormir. Elle pensait à Walter qui dormait paisiblement à quelques mètres d'elle. Il faisait d'énormes progrès, elle était tellement fière de lui ! Elle se remémorait la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Il était tellement détendu, c'était vraiment inhabituel de le voir ainsi.

D'ailleurs, elle ne perd pas espoir, car elle a confiance en lui. Il faut qu'elle soit patiente, qu'elle l'attende, car elle sait que ça en vaudra la peine. Elle sait qu'un jour il arrivera à exprimer ses sentiments… Ses sentiments pour elle. Car elle sait que c'est là, « ça », il faut simplement qu'il mette un nom dessus. Et elle va l'aider, ils prendront le temps nécessaire, mais ils y arriveront, un jour, tous les deux. Ensemble.

 ** _Et voilàààà ! Cette fois c'est réellement fini ! (Du moins pour cette histoire...) J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé lire cette petite aventure de nos génies préférés. Moi en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire !_**

 ** _Comme je l'avais dit au tout début, c'est ma première fanfic, donc j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé ! Dites moi tout ! Est que vous avez trouvé que l'histoire tenait la route ? Est ce que l'esprit de la série et le caractère des personnages sont respectés ? Est ce que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes ? Je voudrais tous vos avis, qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas, positifs ou pas,... Ca m'aidera pour écrire de nouvelles histoires !_**

 ** _Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et d'avoir commenté. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez à quel point ça me fait plaisir !_**

 ** _Je vous dis à bientôt... Pour de nouvelles aventures ! ^_^ ;) :D :-*_**


End file.
